Heroes of Light Preview
by PS2wizard
Summary: This is a preview for an upcoming story I plan on doing. Sorry this summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is PS2wizard. This is my preview of an idea I had for a huge cartoon crossover series with some Kingdom Hearts. This is supposed to be like a trailer, so I hope you like this.

**Darkness.**

**It is feared by many. The birthplace of monsters and evil creatures. **

Heartless begin to appear as images of villains appear.

**The only thing more terrifying than what comes out of darkness-**

Scene switches to the Disney Castle where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey are sitting around atable with a strange amulet. It projects a hologram of a blue ghost in a blue cloak with a scepter.

**is where it started.**

"Greeting Mickey. I hope you receive this in time. If you're playing this to Sora, than I believe introductions are in order. Sora, I am Clockwork." said the ghost. "I have heard of your exploits and learned much about you and your friends. You are the only one who can help me close the Well of Darkness."

"What's that?"Goofy asked.

"The source of all dark energy." Mickey replied. "Where the heartless were first born."

"I need your help to stop an evil witch you know named Maleficent. She is gathering new forces to unlock a force that if she harnessed, could make her unstoppable." said Clockwork.

**Sora must travel to new worlds...**

"Hey Sora, you're a merman again." Goofy noticed.

"Yeah, but this doesn't look like Ariel's world." Sora said.

**...Meet new creatures...**

"A platypus?" Sora asks.

"He doesn't do much." said a boy.

**... and new foes...**

Sora destroys a robots and gets green goo on him.

"Ew. I got alien goop on me." Sora says.

"Who are you calling "goop"?" yelled the Alien Goop.

"Did that goop just talk?" asked a white-haired boy in ajumpsuit.

**...find allies who are prepared...**

A heartless walks up to cash register.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab. May I take your- Holy Fishpaste!" said the cashier.

**...experienced...**

"I've never seen anything like this, Jake." said Jake's Grandfather.

"Neither have I, and I've seen a lot of weird stuff. Mostly blind dates." said the Grandfather's "friend".

**...responsible...**

"You guys can't even trust mewith my own godbrother." said a 10-year-old.

"The last time we did, he was nearly eaten by a giant squid." said the woman.

"I got him in bed on time!"

**...and brave.**

A giant red monster slams the door on his house as two kids check on what's wrong.

"Bombo, what's wrong?" one of the kids asks.

"Don't go outside. Scary monsters." he only replied.

"It can't be that bad." the other kid asked.

One of them opens the door to look and quickly closes it.

"Elena?" one of the kids asks.

"Yeah Zick?" Elena asks.

"Run."

**From the author of Total Drama Unleashed...**

"Dragon up!" said a boy as he turned into a huge red dragon.

**... Phineas and Ferb Get School'd...**

"Goddard!" shouted a young boy as his robot dog was being taken away.

"No poochie to save you this time." said a forgetful scientist.

**... and had nother to do with Avatar...**

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrg." growled a tired animal.

"Finally, the Tri-State Area will be mine!" shouted an evil scientist.

**Brings PS2wizard's first cartoon crossover**

Zick, Elena, Bombo, and three other kids are hiding from heartless.

"Everybody be quiet." Elena said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ACHOOO!"

"ZICK!"

"Sorry."

**Heroes of Light: Ray of Hope**

"Alright kid, you're going down." said the tough biker.

"Oh I'm not going down." said the teenager before changing. "I'm going ghost!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that and you knew which shows I was referencing. If you like this, please let me know and if you want me to work on this soon, go to my profile and vote on my poll for what story I should work on over Spring Break. It could be this one.<strong>


	2. It's almsot here!

Good news everyone. I just made a "Futurama" quote. Also, I've decided to start working on Heroes of Light. The first chapter will be up next Friday, or at least that's what I'm planning. No promises. Just stay tuned, for the first of my trilogy.

I won't reveal much, but the first worlds that will be visited will mostly be Nickelodeon ones, and two Disney Channel ones. I will reveal one of the shows that will be mentioned because somepeople may need time to research it: Monster Allergy.

So stay tuned and get ready for a shocker. Thanks


End file.
